Overview The Protein NMR Spectroscopy Core will focus on protein complex structure determinations, while the Nucleic Acids NMR Spectroscopy Core will focus on determining the structures of nucleic acids, RNA/protein structures, and inhibitor screening. Our on site Laboratory for Biomolecular NMR Spectroscopy is housed in room 50 of the Biomedical Polymers Research Building, located adjacent to the Biochemistry Dept. The laboratory was remodeled in 1999 and is ideal for NMR Spectroscopy (high ceilings, on grade, dedicated air handling and air conditioning systems, UPS and emergency power). We also have very substantial capacity for adding new NMR spectrometers in the Emma Eccles Jones Medical Research Building, EEJMRB, (Biochemistry Dept.) and the David M. Grant NMR Center (Chemistry Dept.). The EEJMRB is adjacent to the current NMR center and has dedicated space for two high-field NMR spectrometers (currently empty). The David M. Grant NMR Center is home to a new state of the art NMR facility (15,000 sq. ft. of laboratory space) on our lower campus (about Yz mile from the existing Biomolecular NMR Center), has space for multiple high-field NMR spectrometers, and is a university-wide resource. The Laboratory for Biomolecular NMR Spectroscopy currently houses two high field NMR spectrometers: a Varian Inova 600 and Inova 500 (described below in detail). We also have dedicated time on off site 800 and 900 MHz NMR spectrometers. Specifically, we own 30% of the instrument time on a Varian Inova 800 housed in Boulder, Colorado (http://cunmr800.colorado.edu/). This spectrometer was purchased as part of a shared instrumentation grant to Arthur Pardi (UC Boulder) that included the University of Utah, University of Colorado, Boulder, and the University of Colorado Health Science Center (UCHSC), Denver. We also have access to a Varian Inova 900 housed in Denver, Colorado (http://biomol.uchsc.edu/rm900/index.html). This "Rocky Mountain 900 MHz NMR Facility" was established through a grant from NIH General Medical Sciences and is charged with serving the high field NMR requirements of publicly funded research institutions in Rocky Mountain/West Central states. The consortium consists of 17 research groups from 9 institutions in 6 states and the University of Utah is therefore allotted -10% of the instrument time. The 800 and 900 MHz spectrometer configurations, details of the facilities, and impact on our Center are described below.